Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 October 2016
23:59:39 I would never dislike somebody for being dead 23:59:51 Thats insensitive and mean ;~; 00:00:09 yda 00:00:10 yea 00:00:32 I don't roll that way 00:00:38 I hate like one person for dying, and that's only 'cause he didn't die painfully enough, so it doesn't count 00:00:49 that's different 00:01:31 Well, I also hate him for things he did before death so not really 00:01:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:01:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:02:01 ok then 00:02:33 You'll find I'm a very hateful person 00:02:42 i hate a lot of things 00:02:47 I used to be very hateful alot 00:02:49 also i don't sugarcoat 00:03:02 even though i can keep my non-sugarcoating tame 00:03:07 mostly because of my past 00:03:18 same 00:03:27 I don't hate many people :)) 00:03:35 I try to be as nice as possible 00:03:37 I was bullied alot at schools and the teachers didn't do shit 00:03:46 Same 00:04:02 same @grim 00:04:04 I got expelled in 7th grade for beating up a bully 00:04:16 also child custody i have had to deal with for over a decade 00:04:21 I was sent to an alternative school 00:04:36 I attacked some of my bullies with deadly weapons 00:04:36 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:04:37 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:04:44 *deadly 00:04:59 I threatened my bullies alot and attacked them 00:05:04 i got grounded for 2 weeks once for just farting in class 00:05:10 bullshit 00:05:32 it's true 00:05:37 Oh bullies?? 00:05:38 i farted in class twice 00:05:46 and got grounded for two weeks 00:05:47 I have had and still have a lot of problems with thar 00:05:48 twice 00:05:51 *that 00:06:05 I nearly got stabbed the other day for making a joke 00:06:16 what was the joke? 00:06:48 They're allowed to do that? :( 00:06:56 but luckily for me now I'm in a better school where there are good teachers 00:07:10 same 00:07:18 Lucky 00:07:21 I typed a random thing in a calculator that gave 666 as the answer 00:07:27 I was bullied for being white and different 00:07:30 thats fucking stupid 00:07:36 because that was mostly an immagrant school 00:07:49 I am bullied for my personality and appearance :) 00:07:54 i was too 00:07:55 I was bullied for having ADHD and Autism 00:07:59 and that 00:08:07 I get bullied for being weird 00:08:12 i also had torrete syndrome 00:08:27 so i had twitches throughout my 4th grade year 00:08:52 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:08:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:09:24 then in the second half of my 7th grade year i moved to a different school 00:09:27 I am apparently a pig :) 00:09:27 much better place 00:09:32 Because of how i laugh 00:09:41 Pigs are cute @Ally 00:09:54 Look at it in a good way 00:09:58 Speak for yourself, I am terrified of pigs. 00:10:02 i was called chuck e cheese before for having big front teeth 00:10:19 Pigs here can gut you in seconds 00:10:24 Warthogs are not fun 00:10:28 eventually that guy who started that died in a car accident 00:10:29 O-O 00:10:53 I would say what I have been called, but I do not use that kind of language 00:11:04 I can ruin the Lion King in seconds 00:11:08 don't 00:11:31 Lions commonly eat their cubs 00:11:32 also the first guy to call me chuck e cheese died in a car accident a couple years later 00:11:38 NO 00:11:43 I've been attacked by a meerkat 00:11:46 LION KING IS LIKE LEGENDARY 00:11:54 Warthogs can gut a man in seconds 00:11:58 ;-; 00:12:10 Maybe as piglets they are cuter??? 00:12:17 Lion King was actually the most successful VHS tape ever sold 00:12:18 And..not..violent? 00:12:28 Yes, but touch that piglet and mama guts you 00:12:41 ;-; 00:12:47 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:13:07 I am actually terrified of the east 00:13:27 Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia 00:13:31 Terrified.. 00:13:34 ;-; 00:13:46 Africa is a fun place if you look over all the genocide and violence 00:13:53 And theft 00:13:55 and rape 00:13:57 what's north africa like? 00:13:58 I do not like America either 00:14:04 I would love to go to Narnia one say 00:14:06 *day 00:14:08 Or heaven 00:14:10 Lol 00:14:13 I'm terrified and scared of ISIS 00:14:18 who isn't? 00:14:19 Same 00:14:20 Never been there @Lizard 00:14:25 Same 00:14:43 people are to stupid and cowardly to do anything about ISIS 00:14:47 ^ 00:14:55 It's not that 00:14:56 *cough* Barack Obama *cough* 00:15:18 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 00:15:19 He literally let possible members of ISIS IN OUR COUNTRY 00:15:24 It's just, how do you fight someone who hides in a mountain every time you come near? 00:15:42 lol 00:16:01 They aren't going to win though,lets be honest. 00:16:13 Our president let a known African extremist leader have lunch with him 00:16:21 Barack Obama is too weak to run a country 00:16:37 Thats like 10-20% of the worlds population vs 80-90 of the world 00:16:55 Would you rather have Trump? @Grim 00:17:01 actually yes 00:17:11 um thats a tough question 00:17:20 yes 00:17:33 I would rather have Donald Tramp than Killary Clinton or Barack Can't-do-my-job-well bama 00:17:34 I believe that the only safe place on earth is another planet 00:17:36 Wait 00:17:40 I'd rather take Satan over Trump 00:17:41 well yes but there are something I don't agree with that he says 00:17:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:17:52 hey niel 00:17:58 Hey Gage 00:18:00 Hey 00:18:07 hey guys 00:18:08 Hi sandgar 00:18:11 you like my emote haha 00:18:21 yea 00:18:25 how did you get one? 00:18:26 yeah 00:18:37 The full list of emoticons here can be found at MediaWiki:Emoticons. 00:18:41 yup 00:18:46 mine is the very first haha 00:18:48 I REALLY WANT TO EAT THE CHINESE FOOD DOWNSTAIRS ;~; 00:18:50 because im vane as hell 00:18:56 *vain 00:18:58 I might add a emoticon there 00:18:58 go eat it then 00:19:00 *vein 00:19:05 no 00:19:13 you were right with the first one 00:19:16 how did you get your very own emoji though? @sand 00:19:16 vain is the right one 00:19:20 Okay lol 00:19:26 add a image link 00:19:27 BTW Mrcreeper a way you can help out 00:19:40 and then put some phrases that make it apear 00:19:46 how do i do that though? 00:19:46 Go into the user construction category 00:19:55 where's that? 00:20:02 Look at the pages in there 00:20:14 where is the user constructions category though? 00:20:21 category:Under 00:20:26 put that in the search bar 00:20:26 If they've been under construction for more than a year, put a deletion template 00:20:28 and it will appear 00:20:38 I am tired 00:20:42 Of 00:20:43 This 00:20:45 Damn 00:20:46 Arguing 00:20:51 And tension 00:20:55 so you won't go eat until they are done arguing 00:20:57 How do you add a new emoticon to the Emotions? 00:21:01 what do i do next? @sand 00:21:14 only admin can add em 00:21:18 You'd be a lot more tired if you were here from 2014-last month 00:21:23 I'm a admin 00:21:27 ah ok 00:21:33 good 00:21:34 well 00:21:35 I'll check it out @Deadly, but rn, it's 2 AM here, I'm going to bed 00:21:36 just see how i did it 00:21:39 OK 00:21:42 im going to do it all tonight Deadly 00:21:45 get rid of a bunch of em 00:21:49 how come how I can't any? 00:21:50 how did you become an admin though? 00:21:51 See ya'll 00:21:55 bye creep 00:21:57 OK 00:21:59 bye 00:22:00 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:22:01 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:22:22 Well we should at least leave some so Mrcreeper has enough edits to be admin 00:22:32 how come I can't add any? 00:22:44 I can use a bot to get mass edits 00:22:53 But yeah bye 00:22:59 OK 00:22:59 Bye 00:23:13 how did you become an admin? @sand 00:23:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:23:27 bye 00:23:31 becareful with bots man 00:23:36 you don't want to delete good content 00:24:00 is there a lot of editing involved here? 00:24:02 I pretty much got it because I am the leader of the HTF wiki, and they needed someone to keep the peace 00:24:28 k 00:24:37 Omfg 00:24:41 My fortune cookie 00:24:42 what 00:24:49 i actually an admin on a joke wiki though 00:24:50 It needs to STOP 00:25:07 "You will receive a letter from a loved one" 00:25:12 None of my family likesme wth 00:25:16 hehe 00:25:18 YET ANOTHER LIE 00:25:23 fortune cookies are lame now 00:25:33 I hate them omfg 00:25:40 i like their taste though 00:25:49 the cookie itself i mean 00:25:58 Yeah 00:26:01 idk 00:26:06 The paper always mocks me -_- 00:26:07 i don't belive supersitious stuff 00:26:13 but they are not trying to mock you ally 00:26:23 BUT THEY DO MOCCK ME 00:26:31 no they don't 00:26:32 they mock me 00:26:39 not funny lizard 00:26:43 hehe 00:26:45 yes it is 00:27:29 They do mock me 00:27:40 inanimate objects can't mock 00:27:43 they really don't though 00:27:49 -_- 00:27:50 it's just a coincidence 00:27:57 Ugh 00:28:00 >< 00:28:02 it is 00:28:03 The next one 00:28:05 Says 00:28:12 -!- DisastrousWeb01 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:28 hello 00:28:31 "Soon one day you will find someone to love" 00:28:31 Hi 00:28:38 you do have love ally 00:28:40 Ashly 00:28:45 i actually don't 00:28:51 haven't for 7 years 00:28:55 Shes my best friend rn 00:29:03 you're gay? 00:29:08 yes she is 00:29:09 well 00:29:11 And yeah 00:29:11 nvm 00:29:15 she ain't gay 00:29:19 she is more or less pansexual 00:29:22 but also assexual 00:29:27 she just said she was a lesbian 00:29:31 Panromantic is what we call it 00:29:37 I prefer girls honestly 00:29:41 But guys are okay too 00:29:43 you're bi? 00:29:45 Girls are just alot more.... 00:29:47 I'm bisexual 00:29:48 Sensitive 00:29:51 And 00:29:55 Emotional 00:29:57 am i the only straight guy here? 00:30:04 panromatic 00:30:10 what does thatm ena 00:30:11 exaclt 00:30:15 Okay so 00:30:21 what is the dif from pansexual 00:30:23 Instead of pansexual 00:30:29 The sexual is out 00:30:32 oh okay 00:30:34 i see 00:30:34 Beacuse ew no thanks 00:30:38 Bu 00:30:41 hehe 00:30:53 i probably am the only straight guy here 00:30:57 Romantic because i can romantically pove someone but not desire any sexual intercourse 00:30:58 im straight 00:31:00 *love 00:31:08 ok so that makes 2 straight guys 00:31:18 im quite sexual 00:31:19 but 00:31:21 A panromantic girl :)))) 00:31:24 i usually dont' let that out 00:31:29 i'm 17 and i am desperate 00:31:30 Yeah true 00:31:39 i know how you feel lizard 00:31:39 Oh nice to know xD 00:31:46 hehe 00:31:49 I'm 19 and I went to prom twice 00:31:52 eww 00:31:56 not going to prom 00:31:57 never went to prom 00:31:58 ;w; 00:32:01 didn't liek the idea 00:32:04 and had no date 00:32:05 same 00:32:07 and didn't want to spend them oney 00:32:08 I didnt go to homecoming :))))))) 00:32:09 and same 00:32:13 and same 00:32:24 i haven't been to a dance since middle school 00:32:25 My mom wanted me to 00:32:25 all three of those reasons are why i'm not going @sand 00:32:27 i didn't like it 00:32:27 But i dodmt 00:32:29 *didnt 00:32:32 and same @sand 00:32:37 I didn't go to homecoming 00:32:45 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:32:49 i had to go to homecoming to shoot video for it 00:33:22 actually i did go to a banquet for an elective i used to be in 00:33:26 9th grade year 00:33:38 i only went because i did have a date and it was very cheap 00:33:42 I went to a banquet four year in a row 00:33:46 but that was because it was for a grade 00:33:48 and 00:33:50 -!- Deadlydark has joined Special:Chat 00:33:57 JROTC? 00:34:14 what's that? 00:34:33 Oh gage btw 00:34:36 I am eating rn 00:34:37 So 00:34:45 Junior Reserves Officer Training Corp 00:34:49 i used to be in drumline in band 00:34:50 something the military does 00:34:54 i really liked it 00:34:56 that's what the banquet was for 00:34:58 thats good Ally 00:35:09 also we had it at an actual party place 00:35:13 not the school 00:35:22 it was more or less a way to give out awards 00:35:31 and recognize overachivers 00:35:38 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:35:39 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:35:51 yea 00:36:02 my dad is gonna try to make me go to prom 00:36:08 he says that i will regret not going 00:36:10 i won't 00:36:13 it's overpriced 00:36:15 it's lame 00:36:19 don't have a date 00:36:31 and i don't like dressing fancy for something like that 00:36:36 I don't regret not going 00:36:41 why bother to go if you have no one to go with? 00:36:45 exactly 00:36:59 my mom never went and she doesn't regret it 00:37:05 so i won't either 00:37:55 -!- Deadlydark has left Special:Chat 00:38:15 People say i should go 00:38:48 you are fine ally 00:38:49 stay 00:38:51 my dad is gonna try to take me on a guilt trip on not going and how i will regret it but i have been exposed to his guilt trips for so many years i am now immune 00:38:52 enjoy the chat 00:39:00 Oh i meant about prom 00:39:07 oh haha 00:39:09 sorry 00:39:13 Lol 00:39:15 im so use to you want ting to leave chats 00:39:27 Yeah... 00:39:32 I just assume go means leave a chat haha 00:39:35 I am a bit of a drama queen sometimes 00:39:41 -!- TheLizardKing17 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zegKh3kdX0k XD 00:40:16 Thats an understatement 00:40:22 I am a huge drama queen lol 00:40:25 i am now immune to my dads guilt trips so i won't go to make him feel good 00:40:26 not really 00:40:33 im more of a drama causer then you 00:40:38 I nearly desrtroyed a wiki 00:40:38 ahha 00:40:43 Lol true 00:40:50 ditto creeper is also a big drama causer 00:40:54 yes 00:40:55 so much so 00:40:57 ugh 00:40:58 that guy 00:40:59 But after a few months I joined your dark side. 00:41:04 he's very unstable @sand 00:41:09 yes he is 00:41:10 anwyasy 00:41:14 so positive all the time 00:41:18 my side ain't th dark side 00:41:19 it freaks me out sometimes 00:41:30 people have gotten to my dark side before 00:41:36 Awwww I love Ditto!!!! 00:41:38 you don't wanna go there 00:41:54 he left SU chat by the way @queen 00:41:59 He is a real sweetheart 00:42:03 And WHAT 00:42:05 ;-; 00:42:08 yea 00:42:09 Whyyyy 00:42:26 But hes soooo niiiicw 00:42:27 there was an incident where he kept saying this one user was a sock 00:42:29 *niiiice 00:42:39 and robyn got annoyed and kicked him 00:42:56 and after that the user started spamming and got banned 00:43:05 so he quit going as a result 00:43:08 Thwy kick for no reason 00:43:09 -!- TheLizardKing17 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:10 I swear 00:43:14 yea 00:43:22 i learned to hate that chat over time 00:43:25 well there was a user who I hated was harassing me on another wiki so I blocked him 00:43:28 I got kicked for having a 3 sentence paragraph 00:43:30 .-. 00:43:41 Apparently it was spam 00:43:54 i've been harassed before by the same user on multiple wikis 00:43:58 i got him banned 00:44:09 so that's why he was harassing me 00:44:27 Aw Ditto is so nice though 00:44:30 I'm happy that fucker won't harass me or other people on that wiki 00:44:39 and i also got kicked at the SU chat once because i said something about the bot and it glitched out and kicked me] 00:44:58 they haven't kicked me on SU wiki 00:45:04 though 00:45:09 I think they are kinda scared of me 00:45:17 why? 00:45:18 Lol 00:45:23 Ik why xD 00:46:01 i got kicked at that chat for saying fk once 00:46:06 just fk 00:46:25 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:46:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:47:20 fk? 00:47:24 i don't even know what that means 00:47:25 yea 00:47:26 is it fuck 00:47:34 that's what they thought 00:47:35 butno 00:47:37 no 00:47:40 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:47:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:47:52 what it mean 00:48:00 i meant to type afk 00:48:16 least it was a kick 00:48:21 and not a ban 00:48:26 yea 00:48:44 -!- TheLizardKing17 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:56 I got in trouble for saying omfg 00:49:00 And i dont even cuss so wth 00:49:05 yea 00:49:13 you can't abbreviate swears 00:49:17 it's stupid 00:49:40 I don't agree wit thath 00:50:00 especially someone like me 00:50:02 don't agree with what? 00:50:05 who cusses riducoussly 00:50:10 yea 00:50:14 same 00:50:23 i used to be a good boy up until 14 or 15 00:50:28 high school has changed me 00:50:41 I hope I do not turn to that 00:50:50 I don't like cussing 00:51:02 eh 00:51:09 you're not as bad as ditto 00:51:13 he's sensitive to it 00:51:29 Oh people can cuss around me as much as they desire 00:51:46 I just do not participate in cussing :) 00:51:55 he doesn't like it either way 00:51:59 he can't stand it 00:52:00 yeah 00:52:04 he wanted it totally banend 00:52:10 including abreviations 00:52:20 you know the freakiest thing he said to me once 00:52:20 his bot would infinitly ban users for abberviations 00:52:22 we had to get rid of it 00:52:40 he said that he wishes he can teach people a lesson when they swear 00:52:43 that's freaky 00:52:46 what code was that bot made from? 00:52:50 Thats creepy 00:52:59 Ugh ..... 00:53:03 This damn arguing 00:53:10 ;~; 00:53:24 i have since quit talking to ditto soon after he told me that 00:53:26 I want to curl in a ball in a corner and die 00:53:29 .-. 00:53:35 @grim 00:54:04 just take a break if you need to Ally 00:54:36 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:54:37 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:43 she can't 00:54:46 i have since quit talking to ditto after he told me that @neil 00:54:52 i mean sand 00:54:58 I saw 00:55:07 it was ruby 00:55:12 it is very similar to Bot Lumpy 00:55:13 ;~; 00:55:13 oh 00:55:14 Gage 00:55:16 we just took out the plugin 00:55:17 yes 00:55:19 I need you in pm 00:55:24 which wiki was the bot in? @sand 00:55:25 Please 00:55:28 pm first 00:55:32 it doesn't like it when I pm first 00:55:41 it was on HTF 00:55:46 he tried adding the plugin 00:55:48 but we kept it off 00:55:50 Fanon or Friends? 00:56:00 Happy Tree Friends or Fanon? 00:56:06 HTF 00:56:10 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:56:22 this wiki or the happy tree friends wiki 00:56:27 that's what i meant 00:57:08 it was this wiki? 00:57:10 @ sand 00:58:04 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:58:15 no 00:58:19 this bot here 00:58:21 is not the same bot 00:58:26 it is of similiar design 00:58:47 oh so it was the happy tree friends wiki? 00:59:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:59:34 yea i have since quit talking to ditto ever since he told me that thing 00:59:44 and being freaky 00:59:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:00:39 well 01:00:47 we never added it 01:00:50 it just had the code 01:01:01 the plugin was a dittoware creepiness 01:01:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:01:09 it was very creepy 01:01:22 and his definition of cuss words were very broad 01:01:27 even crap was a cuss to him 01:01:32 bullshit 01:01:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:01:53 Cursing is freedom of speech and freedom of expression 01:02:03 ever since he told me "I wish I can teach people who swear a lesson" I have quit talking to him 01:02:20 He would not make it through with me 01:02:39 he says he wishes he has an ability that can do that 01:02:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:02:56 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:02:59 because I will throw every curse word at him 01:03:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:03:08 he would hate you 01:03:16 but i bet you don't give a fuck 01:03:34 Ditto means well i mean. . 01:03:36 Like... 01:03:41 I'm not going to let him take away my freedom of speech and expression 01:03:49 He has a big heart and wants to help people.. 01:04:05 well 01:04:10 but he is not doing it the right way 01:04:11 there is limits to freedom of speech 01:04:15 I know 01:04:27 like people can't say racial slurs 01:04:31 i swear because i can 01:04:37 it's part of my speech now 01:04:45 unless i'm around relatives or parents 01:05:32 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:05:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:06:16 -_- 01:06:35 I frl am wondering if going outside and sleeping on the porch is the best option rn 01:07:04 how can they have argued for over two hours 01:07:39 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:07:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:07:48 IDK 01:08:03 THEY ARGUE LIKE LAWYERS 01:09:29 what they arguign rn about 01:09:42 my parents have been split up for over 14 years 01:09:45 The exact same thing they were arguing about 2 hours earlier 01:09:54 wow 01:09:55 they still argue about who should get me to this day 2016 10 23